Still
by SleepyWriter08
Summary: Blushing even more furiously, I turn around to face you, pressing my lips against yours with a new sense of urgency. Soon, expert fingers disappear under my shirt and I shudder at the feeling of your hands running over my bare skin. M for smutty goodness.


**A/N: I know that I should be working on the next part of ICTS but I was a little preoccupied by this one-shot. Just a couple cute (and hot) moments between our Spashley girls :) I hope you enjoy! OH and I HIGHLY recommend listening to Matt Nathanson's Still while reading this. It makes a difference, I swear!**

_----------_

_I remember hearts that beat yeah, yeah_

_I remember you and me, yeah, oh yeah_

_Tangled in hotel sheets_

_You wore me out_

_You wore me out_

_----------_

It had been our very first time.

Inexperienced, yet confident. Cautious, but trusting.

It was utter perfection.

You were so careful, each move carefully planned out. Calloused hands moving so gently, barely grazing my skin yet lighting the path you left behind aflame and alive.

It was then that I began to need your touch with such an intensity that even baffled me.

"Please, Ash-ley."

My voice, breathless and low, pleading in the almost silent room.

I insisted that we listen to your album tonight. You insisted we listen to Matt Nathanson.

You could never deny me anything. I was the same.

The result? A beautiful mix of your voice with the Matt Nathanson's soft voice soothing us, encouraging us, pushing us .

You always gave me what I asked for. So loving, so caring, so you.

So it was no surprise when I breathlessly requested you stop "fucking around and touch me already," that you just chuckled softly before complying.

Pressing firmly against my skin, manipulating my body in a manner no one could even compare to.

"Is this all right, Spence?" You voice quietly, uncertainty obvious in your tone.

I opened my mouth to answer, but a near primal moan rips from my throat when your thumb presses against my clit for the first time.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Grunting in agreement, I shiver internally and dig my nails into your shoulder. You lean down and nip my neck, immediately soothing it with your tongue and placing a soft kiss to heal the bruised skin. I can only imagine the mark that will be left there but in all honesty, I couldn't give a damn. I wanted them to know. The press, our fans, the whole world.

I'm yours, Ashley Davies, and that's something that's never going to change.

Your free hand is cupping my breast and I'm lost in the feeling of your nails slowly dragging across the soft pliable flesh. I have to thank your father, your manager, God, or whoever it was that convinced you to learn the guitar, because, fuck, your thumb is expertly stroking my hardened bud and I've never felt something so amazing.

Pulling away, you push yourself up on your hand so that you have an easier access to something that had always been yours.

A sudden feeling of guilt hits me when I realize that, you're being completely selfless and focusing entirely on me.

I snake a hand in between our bodies, feeling the slick heat that resided in the apex of your thighs.

Fuck, were you wet.

I ran a finger deftly along your opening, relishing in the hitch in your breath and sharp expelling of air that follows when I circled your clit. I continue the movement before rapidly changing my course of direction, and inserting a single finger inside you.

Your hand stills against my body and you buckle before collapsing softly on top of me.

Brown eyes wide, you give a stunned sort of giggle, "You gotta warn a girl, Spence."

You resume your motions, eyes locked with my own half-lidded ones and our slick bodies pressing against one another's.

My own hand falls into a rhythm with yours and together we reach the edge, our lips clashing together as we tumbled over into the throes of ecstasy.

Rolling off of me, you settle your arms around my waist and let out a low whistle, "That was…"

"Fun?"

There was that gorgeous chuckle I adored, "Sure."

You entwined our hands and played with the band on my finger. _–For my Spencer, with love, Ashley- _adorned the gorgeous band. A matching one, with a slightly altered inscription, lay nestled on your hand as well, and while they were not engagement rings, they held promises just as dear. Promises of the future, **our future**.

Together.

"I love you, Ashley."

Your eyes snap up to mine, twinkling brightly, and your smile is all I need to light the rest of my life.

"I love you too, Spencer."

A beat of silence passes.

"Ashley?"

"Hmm?"

"You wanna go again?"

No chuckle followed my shy request this time.

The meeting of lips was more than enough.

_----------_

_I remember honey lips and words so true_

_I remember nonstop earthquake dreams of you_

_You're coming on fast like good dreams do_

_All night long_

_----------_

_I groan at the feel of the butterfly kisses being placed all along my neck as I try to pull myself impossibly closer to your body. White teeth graze the warm skin, immediately followed by a velvety smooth tongue which soothes the afflicted area._

_A moan pushes past my lips and I duck my head, blushing at the sound._

"_Sorry," I breathe out, my mind willing my body not to give out from underneath me. Hot puffs of air wash over my cheek as a husky voice rasps into my ear._

"_Don't be sorry. You have no idea how hot that makes me."_

_Blushing even more furiously, I turn around to face you, pressing my lips against yours with a new sense of urgency. Soon, expert fingers disappear under my shirt and I shudder at the feeling of your hands running over my bare skin._

_Each movement, no matter how small, causes a contraction of my muscles and a delicious electric shock surging through my entire body. When short nails scratch lightly over my ribs, I lose all pretenses and throw my head back with an audible gasp. Your hands venture towards my lower back, splaying themselves, and pushing me further into your body. _

_I pull back, much to your obvious dismay, and begin pulling at your shirt. Fumbling with the buttons and never one for patience, I take two handfuls of the fabric separating me from your skin and tug sharply. The seams give way and I'm prying the garment open, only to stop and gaze at the stunning girl in front of me._

_Small beads of sweat glistened on your perfectly bronzed skin. You groan almost painfully when I run my tongue across the fresh span of skin, capturing the taste of you in my mouth._

_Straightening myself, I find myself gazing into swirling dark brown eyes. There was lust and love raging behind the half lidded orbs and I found myself drowning hopelessly. I feel an irrepressible urge to feel your skin flush against my own and I tug urgently on my own shirt, pulling it off quickly._

_Your eyes widen noticeably and seem to darken right in front of my eyes. We reach for each other at the same moment, our lips colliding in a moment of unbridled passion. I sigh inside your mouth, happy to finally relieve some of the building sexual tension._

_I reach for your jeans, grinning mischievously against your lips. The button snapped open and I dip my fingers underneath the waistband of-_

My body had collided with the hardwood floor that you insisted be installed in my new apartment, and who was I to deny you anything at all?

I realize with a start that it was a dream and rolling over on my back, I groan loudly, frustrated in more ways than one.

"Having fun?"

I crack open an eye to find you leaning over the bed, an amused smirk playing on your full lips.

"Maybe, what's it to you, Ashley?"

You prop yourself up on an elbow, a glimmer in your eyes, "Oh, nothing. So what were you dreaming about, Spence?"

Narrowing my eyes, I stand and slip under the warm covers again, "Nothing."

I wrap my arms around your body, settling into the embrace.

"You sure, coz' there was a lotta moaning going on there."

Turning you over, I find that sparkle I saw earlier to be brighter than before and the amusement dancing behind your eyes almost glowing.

You nod, mock concern adorning your beautiful features, "Yeah, you were all 'Ohhhhh! Mmmmm…oh Ashleyyyy!"

I turn over on my back and cover my face with a pillow, blushing profusely.

"Sorry," I mutter, my voice muffled.

You gently remove the pillow and before I know it, you're straddling me with your voice whispering low in my ear and a hand trailing suspiciously southbound, "Don't be sorry. You have no idea how hot that makes me."

_----------_

_And you move like water, yeah_

_And you broke like waves_

_I've never been deeper, so far gone_

_Your sister in the next room with the television on_

_----------_

"Ashley!" I hiss, grasping your hand and holding tightly, "Not now."

"What do you mean not now?" You hiss in return, wrenching your hand out of my grip and sliding it back under my shirt.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because Kyla is in the room right next to us!" I exclaim, sliding out from underneath you and moving to the opposite corner of the room.

You sit up, arms reaching for me, while trying to reason to my incredibly horny side, "But, Spencer!! She's got the television on! We're all good in da hood, babe!"

I shake my head and turn away from you. Even having you in my line of sight right now is enough to push me to do something that I really don't need to be caught doing at the moment.

My chest heaves up and down and I feel like I'm in a delicious fire, every inch of my body burning ablaze. A knot of desire has formed deep in the pit of my stomach, insisting, no, **demanding** my immediate return to the bed and to you.

I hold up a hand threateningly when you make a move to get off the bed, "No, Ashley. Stay there. You take one step closer to me and I'm bolting out of here."

Rolling your eyes, you collapse back on your bed. We stay like that for a moment, my body finally calming down from your advances and I seat myself at your desk, picking up a magazine and flipping through it aimlessly.

That was a close call. If I had waited slightly longer, I wouldn't have been able to stop you. I can tell that you're aware of that fact because I can see still see the determination glimmering in your eyes, but that's okay because I am strong and I can get through this.

"Spence, can you get my phone for me? It's in my purse by the closet."

I startle up at your voice and nod jerkily, hopping off the desk and walking across the room towards the closet. Catching sight of your oversized bag, I bend over to pick it up.

Big mistake.

Straightening up, I find you pressed up against my back, lips firmly attached to my neck and hands scratching my inner thighs tantalizingly slow.

I had to pick out a skirt to wear today, didn't I?

"We'll be quiet, baby. I promise." You accentuate your point by tugging on my earlobe with your ear.

I let out a soft moan and you immediately pull away, "But then again, Spence…I don't want to push you into something you don't want to do. We can watch a movie or just go to sleep if you really want."

Pshhh…like I'm going to let you walk away that easily after that stunt. I pull you back into my arms and capture your lips with mine, hands roaming freely, unabashedly, "Guess we'll just **have** to be quiet then won't we?"

Walking towards the bed was in turn a more difficult task than first estimated to be. You stumbled over one of my Converse and began tumbling backwards, my arms snatching you up before you hit the ground.

Grinning, you place a kiss on my cheek and swoon dramatically, "My hero."

"That's right. Now that I saved your life, you're just going to have to thank me with your lips." I explain, pressing my lips against yours.

"Oh and your fingers," I continue as I roughly cup you through your jeans resulting in low groan. With my free hand, I'm expertly unbuttoning your shirt, revealing the laciest black bra I have ever seen. Thank the gay gods for Victoria Secret! I lay you down gently on your bed and straddle you before snapping my fingers.

"Aha, sneaky Ashley. You should have reminded me about your tongue. I almost forgot," I pull your bra down to expose a hardened peak and swirl a tongue around the sensitive bud, letting my teeth graze it lightly.

A loud moan fills the room and I cover your mouth immediately, "Shhh…we have to be quiet remember?"

I smirk at you and lean down to capture your lips in mine when suddenly, I'm the one looking up at you and the body pinned down to the bed is mine.

"You're the hero, Spence, remember? Now, let me repay my debt to you, my handsome knight in shining…uh…Converse? Wait, that's not right…"

I snort delicately, "Good one, Ash. Are you sure you should be allowed to write your own songs?"

"Hush. I froze, now do you want to get repaid or not?"

Just like that, the mood is reset and the fire inside me resurges, stronger than ever.

Just like that, it's game over.

We become desperate in our actions, our inhibitions disappearing faster than our clothing and all at once, we're grabbing at each other.

Pulling here, pinching there.

Licking there, biting here.

Touching, probing, and fuck, fuck, right there, _oh_ _god_, right there.

"Fuck, do that again Ashley."

You thrust your fingers deep inside me, curving them and it's the perfect spot because I'm fucking gone.

I'm so far high up, wrapped up in your scent, your touch, your taste, and the gorgeous sounds of your soft moans.

I come down from my climax in a manner not unlike a feather returns to the ground. Upon regaining control of my body, begin moving my stilled hand against your slick heat, pumping furiously and focusing solely on your pleasure.

"Watch me, Ashley." I instruct softly, your half lidded eyes struggling to open and maintain contact. Watching you during sex has always been so unbelievably fucking hot, that many times I tumbled over the edge just from watching you climax into oblivion. My free hand comes up to brush some stray away hairs behind your ears, lingering there to cup your cheek.

My thumb dances softly over your lips, you pressing a soft kiss into the pad of my finger. I'm still grazing your lips when you come, your eyes finally fluttering closed and your mouth opening in a silent cry of ecstasy.

I watch, entranced, as your body shakes against mine and your hips push forward to meet my fingers with each thrust.

We lay there afterwards, spent in the most delicious manner. You're wrapped up completely in my arms, our legs so entwined that even we didn't know where one of us ended and the other began.

A buzzing sound caught my attention and you groan aloud before reaching over to your side table and retrieving your phone.

"I thought that was in your purse." I ask, confused.

You smirk at me before replying cheekily, "Nah. I just needed an excuse for you to turn around and bend over." You glance down at the phone and your smile falters, "Oops."

I crack open an eye and glare at you because that never sounds good, "Ashley Nicole, what exactly do you mean when you say oops?"

You laugh nervously and just hand me the phone. I glance at the text still on the screen and sigh disappointedly, because I totally knew that something like this was going to happen but I just let myself get caught up in the stunningly radiant, and illegally seductive, train wreck that is Ashley Davies.

Thinking back, I'd do it again because I fell asleep that night enveloped in your arms, my body tingling and the phone discarded to the side.

It blinked brightly for a few seconds, the message clear on its screen.

_**From: Kyla **_

_To the horny freaks_

_next door…thank_

_you for scarring me_

_for life _:(

Then it went dark, the message forgotten.

But me?

I still tingled.

_----------_

_Still can feel you kiss me love_

_Still can see your brown skin shine, shine_

_Still can feel you kiss me love_

_Come on and drive me wild_

_Come on and drive me wild_

_Come on and drive me wild_

_----------_

It had been a horrible day.

I had been laying in the beach, sun worshipping and letting my mind roam after two back to back press conferences explaining that muscle-man is not, never was, nor will he ever be my boyfriend.

Suddenly, something intercepted the sun's rays and I cracked an eye open, fully intending on strongly suggesting the person get lost before my foot found its way up their ass.

Seeing you, however, was just the pick-me-up I had needed and a smile erupted on my face.

"Come on, Spence. Come in the water with me." You grin expectantly and hold a hand out for me to take.

I slip my hand in yours without a second's hesitation and sigh contently when I feel your strong grip. You tug me up and wrap me in a quick hug, stealing a kiss on the cheek.

The moment's over too soon though, because we're not at home and there's no privacy with the stalkarazzi waiting for us to slip up.

You pull away, putting the required distance between us but leaving our hands loosely entwined.

It wasn't that we wanted to touch each other.

No, this was much more than want.

It was a primal need deep inside that blazed powerfully and rendered us helpless in the other's arms.

The water hit my skin hard, the sudden temperature change almost convincing me to bound out of the ocean.

Almost.

Your body was glistening, bronzed skin sparkling underneath the sun like my own personal Twilight vampire.

It was more than enough to keep me in the bone-chilling water.

I dive under the water, shocking my body once again and finally becoming comfortable in the water. I don't notice you floating closer until your arms are around my waist and drawing languid shapes into my skin.

You're so devious and sly that to anyone else, it seems we're just floating within a reasonable distance of one another.

"How was the press conference?" You murmur, focusing on my hips and raking your fingertips continuously in the most delicious pattern.

Taking a moment to pull my thoughts together, I roll my eyes, "Awful, Ashley. I'm so sick of this whole 'Aiden and Spencer' shit the media is pulling. Do you have any idea what that asshole had the nerve to say in public?"

At the shake of your head, I continue. "I asked him about the nominations his movie had received and out of nowhere he starts talking about how good I smelled and how he could smell me on his pillow that morning. I had no clue what was going on until I saw the journalists sitting at the table next to us."

You envelop me in a brief hug before pulling away and tugging on my hand, "Come on, Spencer. Let's go home and get away from everyone and just…relax."

Letting myself be pulled towards the shore, I muse aloud. "I just wish there was some way to make it all stop."

I glance at the cameras, briefly wondering what would happen if they caught me in a compromising position with Ashley.

I know better than to bring up the subject around you though. I've been ready for quite some time to let the world know how far gone I was with you but there was a likely chance that it might compromise your career so I kept the subject hidden, refusing to talk about it even when you brought it up.

It's for the best.

"Hey, Spencer?"

I glance up at the sound of your voice and find you biting your lip and playing with your nails, a nervous habit that you never were able to rid yourself of.

You notice my eyes on yours and you reach out a shaky hand, "Do you trust me?"

My hand is grasping yours immediately, "More than I trust myself."

You pull me in towards your body, my breath getting caught in my throat and my tongue pushing darting out unconsciously to wet my anticipating lips.

You whisper a sincere confession of love before you're grasping my cheeks and my eyes, that had been wide from initial shock, fluttered closed as I let myself be drowned in the presence that was only exuded by a certain Miss Davies. Our lips began moving against each others, quickly falling into a familiar rhythm.

Feeling a little lightheaded, I knew that oxygen was soon going to become an issue, as was the paparazzi that had probably been waiting for a moment like this for their whole lives, but for the moment, I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and lost myself in your mouth.

Two arms made their way around my waist and pulled me closer to your body, and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. I lift my own arms and link them around your neck.

Pulling away, you grin at me before tugging me in the direction of your car.

"Miss Carlin! Spencer, do you have a moment?!"

I turn to address the journalist, a genuine smile dancing upon my lips.

"For any question regarding Mr. Steroids and me being together, the answer is a definite no. Anything that has to do with me and Ashley being in love, the answer is hell yes."

You squeeze my hand and I glance up to see that grin that lights up your face, the one that makes me all warm and tingly again.

"What about you, Miss Davies?"

You furrow your brows for a second before shrugging, "Not really, no. Oh wait, actually could you pass a message along to Aiden Dennison for me?"

The reporter seems a little caught off guard but agrees and leans closer, wanting to catch your every move, "Absolutely, Miss Davies, and what exactly is that message?"

I peek at your face through the corner of my eyes, catching a glimpse of your playful eyes, the tendrils of wet hair clinging to your neck, your lips open partly, and the almost imperceptible stroking of your thumb against the back of my hands. I watch as your lips turn up into the smirk before you answer the news reporter.

"Could you tell him I said…take that sucker!"

Parting with a wink, you're off running, pulling me along willingly behind you. When we reach the parking lot, I turn without warning into your body, running a hand down your velvety cheek, neither of us noticing the space between us diminishing slowly.

The silence between us is deafening.

Then our lips meet.

And the silence shatters.

My god, you drive me wild.

_----------_

_I remember hearts that beat, yeah_

_I remember you and me_

_Tangled in hotel sheets (for hours)_

_----------_

Hearts began to race.

Words weren't needed.

They weren't wanted.

It had been four agonizing months since the last time we had seen each other.

Now it's been nearly six hours since the last time we had seen the outside of our hotel room.

Rolling off of your body, I hear you sigh in contentment.

"My god, Spencer. What the hell was I doing going on tour for so long?"

I smile softly, melding myself into your side and nuzzling your neck, "You were thinking of your fans, you selfless martyr."

You scoff, bringing a lazy arm around my waist. "Well, screw the fans. I missed my Spence."

Although, I didn't blame you for the lonely nights spent awake, cradling your pillow, the soft admission makes my heart soar and I press a chaste kiss at the base of your neck.

"You're here now, Ash. That's all that matters."

There's a comfortable silence in the room for the next few minutes and I realize just how much I had missed you.

Feeling your skin pressing up against mine was a feeling that could never be replicated, no matter how hard I tried.

Your signature scent mingling with mine, creating the most tantalizing mixture, one that screamed unquenchable desire, requited love, midnight passion, and softly whispered promises forevers and always.

"I don't have to go away anymore, Spencer. You're more important than any of the fans out there."

I keep silent, just watching my hand draw confessions of love on to your bare skin.

"You're all that matters, Spencer Carlin and maybe I should let this music career thing g-"

I prop up on my elbow and glare at you, "You finish that sentence, Ashley Nicole, and so help me god, I will march out here right this second."

You snap your mouth shot, eyes wide.

"Ashley, I would never ask for such a thing."

You interrupt me, "I know, Spence! That's why I'm offering!"

"Well, if I wouldn't ask for such a thing, what makes you think I'd accept your offer? Ashley, listen to me. These things are just a part of what makes us. I have to travel to promote my writing all the time."

"But you're not gone for months at a time like I am, Spence. Not being with you is killing me."

I smile softly and kiss your lips gingerly.

"We have our memories, love. They're more than enough to drive me wild when you're not here to do it yourself. I close my eyes late at night and I can still feel your lips moving against my own. I look up at the sky each night and I can see your eyes twinkling down at me just like whenever you smile. You're everywhere for me, part of every moment of every day. There is never a time that I am not with you."

A lone tear makes its way down your cheek and I kiss it away softly.

"I love you Ashley Nicole Davies with every cell in my body and every fiber of my being and I will continue to do so until the day I die and for eternity afterwards."

You smile softly, a shy smile solely reserved for me. "When did you find such a way with words? I love you too, Spencer Carlin. I was put here to do so and I will be here with you every step of the way. I promised you that and I intend on following through."

Reaching down between us, you grasp my left hand, bringing it up to your lips to kiss just above the dazzling engagement ring nestled there not too many months ago.

I entwine my hand with yours, your ring clinking softly against mine, "Not much time left is there?"

"Much too long for my taste."

"Two months is too long?"

You grin bashfully, burying your head in my shoulder and nodding against my skin.

I laugh softly, pulling at your body so that you're pressing down on me, "Well since we can't do anything about that at the moment, why don't you put that body to good use?"

Your tinkling laugh fills the room, "Really, Spence? This is like the hundredth round, or what?"

I refuse to acknowledge you with an answer, choosing another question instead to reply with.

"Are you gonna keep on jabbering or are you going to come on already and drive me wild?"

You don't say anything.

But that night, I'm arching sharply off the bed, your name a broken whisper of ecstasy on my lips, and you did exactly what I had asked.

You drove me insane in the most beautiful way ever.

We fell asleep with tangled limbs and joined hands.

Our own little world recreated once more.

Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies.

We were perfection.

We still are.

We always will be.

Forever and always, my love.

I promise.

_----------_

_Still can feel you kiss me love_

_Still can see your eyes like diamonds, diamonds_

_Memories are strong enough_

_To come on and drive me wild_

_Come on and drive me wild_

_----------_

**Reviews are love :)**


End file.
